A Child of the Sea
Plot Zeke Valconi is an ordinary boy from New York. Until one day, the war god came to his school, and gave him a weapon, he was then taken to a camp, for special people, like him, then he was sent on a quest. Prolouge So, my name is Zeke Valconi. I'm a son of...well, you'll find out. Let's just say, I'm a demigod. So, being a demigod you might be thinking, "Oh man, a demigod!? That's SO cool!" Well, let me just say this. It's not 'cool. You get closer to death every five seconds of your day. If this was a fictional story, it would start out on a nice, pretty day, or on a storm, dark day. But it is NOT a fictional story, this is reality. Let me start it out, after I introduce myself. I like making things, I like water, I like sword fighting (I used to "fight" my brother with wooden swords everyday, well every night, you'll find out). I swam in my backyard most of my day. My brother slept most of the day, and I hated sleeping. I always got nightmares. My half-brother was awake during the night. My mom says, he causes my nightmares. I didn't believe till one day. That's going to be later as well. Anyways, I have dyslexia and ADHD...and I have muscles spazms sometimes, they happen randomly. I don't know how, but my mom says I get it from my dad (she hates my dad for leaving the family). So, anyways. The story shall begin. Keep these most important facts in mind: *'My half-brother likes sleeping, causes nightmares, and is a BAD fighter. His name: Nick Valconi. *'My dad left me.' *'My mom hates me.' Her name: Elizabeth Valconi. *I have ADHD and Dyslexia, and I get muscle spazms. *I get nightmares all the time. And I hate sleeping. I love swimming Here is where my story began, as I mentioned before: "If this was a fictional story, it would start out on a nice, pretty day, or on a storm, dark day. But it is NOT a fictional story, this is reality." Chapter One It was a bright, sunny day outside, but I was sick. Well, "sick" I hated school. All I wanted to do was wait until school was over so I could get to my swimming lessons. I was sitting on the toilet, playing on my iPod. My mom gave me a "10 minute a day" rule for it, because she said, "It will put me in danger." I never believed it. In fact, I was on the toilet for 25 minutes so far. I looked at the time, "10:00". I sighed and lay back. "Five more hours, I'm going to die." Just then, I heard a sound. The lockdown bell rang. I locked the bathroom stall door I was in (Yes it was unlocked). I heard slamming of other stall doors. I guessed other people were in the washroom as well. I was nervous. Like all the time. We never had practice drills for Lockdown and Fire-drills, cause they happened all the time. Fire, most of the time me. This was my 14th school. We've had 5 fires, if I caused one more, expulsion. Yet this lockdown, most of them were cause by the same man. But this time nope. I peered under the stall door, and saw black boots. Above that, leather pants. Above that a leather jacket, and a black shirt. There were two men beside him, shorter than their leader of course. Just then one of the men looked in my direction. I pulled my head up. But, I was too late. The man came banging on my stall door. I kept my feet up on the toilet. I gulped, silently of course. "OPEN THIS DOOR, DEMIGOD!" The voice was strong, like some war sergant. Some voices came from inside other stalls, they were questioned, I could only make out this. "Lemibod?" "Temiwod?" I heard the rustle of leather turn. The voices fell silent. "DEMIGOD, IF YOU WON'T LET US IN, WE'LL OPEN BY FORCE!" I heard the sound of a sword. "Here you go boss," a man said. The leader gave a grunt. "What did I tell you, Kako?" The leader grunted. "Don't talk to Ares...I know." Ares? I thought. Wasn't he Greek god of guns? No, war? Yes, that's it. "On the count of three... ONE! (I gulped)...TWO! (I almost screamed)." Just then, something crazy happened. I jumped off the toilet, I stuck out my hand, and water erupted from it. The door was slashed open, as Ares said, "THREE!" I pointed my fist at his friends. The water divided two seperate ways, and knocked the soilders back. "Kako! Ipperatus!" Ares shouted. The names sounded ridduculious, but then Ares turned to me. "You drown my servants." I was chuckling, "Kako? Ipperatus?" I couldn't help but laugh. "Kako is evil in Greek. Ipperatus is the pronouncing of "Servant" in Greek. Thought you might know this stuff, weakling." I gulped. Ares laughed, "Here, take this." He threw something down on the ground in front of me. I picked it up, it was a swiss army knife. "A swiss army knife?" I looked at the handle, "Mprounztos?" "Bronze is Greek. Jeez, learn this stuff!" Ares stepped out of the stall. "Kako, Ipperatus, let's go." The two men got up, rubbing their heads. I sat staring at the knife. I got up. "Wait, Ares!" It was too late, the bathroom door closed. I flipped the knife, it flipped to an ordinary knife, but bronze blade. I flipped it again, it grew many feet, till it reached, 5 feet. It was a trident, bronze. "Bronze? Toilet drowning? This is just a freaky day." Just then a bell rang, screaming came from outside. I sighed again, "Math." Chapter Two I got up, and walked into class. I was late (as usual). "Sorry Mr. Borin," I said with no enthisiuasm in my voice. "Its okay, Mr. Valconi. Take your seat," Borin said the same as everyday. Let me say something about my teacher. He's boring, and his name, Boris Borin. I took my seat, at the back of the class. I sat beside my best friend, Maecenas. He was Chinese. Appearantley, his name meant, "Protector." I couldn't believe that but I had to. I had the swiss army knife in my pocket. I kept putting my hand in my pocket often to check on it. "What's in your pocket?" Maecenas asked when he saw my hand go in. "Turn to page, 124. Your assignment is number 1-16, get to work," Borin said. I gulped. Then, I dropped my pencil. Mr. Borin looked at me, I shrugged. I got down to pick it up, as everyone did their work. "A swiss army knife," I said to Maecenas as Borin looked at me. I pretended to fumble for my pencil. "Sorry," I said to Mr. Borin. "Muscle spazms. You know me," I grinned as he looked back down, grading papers. When I looked back at Maecenas, his jaw had dropped. "Buddy?" I asked. "You okay?" Borin looked up again, I pretened I couldn't see my pencil. Maecenas went back to work. I sighed, and got back up to my seat. Question 1, What is the square route of 23.8? I sighed again. "This will be a LONG day," I muttered. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ I sat at lunch in my seat. I ate, as I put my head to the table. The jocks at the other tables where laughing, "Little boy crying?" "Get mama to wipe the tears away." I clenched my fist. I was known for anger problems. I got up, fists clenched anger filling me. I tapped the leader of them all. "Yo, what's up Zike?" "Zeke," I said, clenching my teeth. My fists were as tight as possible. Not yet, ''I told myself. "Anyways, Beak. I need you to do my math homework? Or will you just leave tears over them?" He laughed with his group. Zeke couldn't hold it back, any more. He punched the boy in the face. "Take the Samuel." His name was Samuel Tsunami. His possy memebers included, James Knight, a boy that wore black all the time, my brother Nick Valconi, he hated me. And his first litenaunt, Theseus McStarius. Theseus got up, and hit me. I stomped on his foot, and punched him in the gut. "Oof!" Theseus fell back. James was watching in enthsiausm, as if this enjoyed him. Nick looked at me, eyes full of rage. Just then, I was having a nightmare. I fell to the floor, seeing my brothers eyes glowing red. My dream started. I was sitting in a corner of Mr. Borin's classroom. But it wasn't his classroom, it was a jail cell. I looked around, his face looked happy, and calm, like the world had just become a big crossaint (he loved his italian foods, or was it french?). I saw my body, straightjacket? I tried to say, but I couldn't falter the words. My mouth was taped shut. I tried to talk, but out came muffled noises. "Yes Zeke, you can stay here the rest of your miserable life," Borin said. He laughed and walked off. I tried to run after him, but I couldn't. I stared at the ground, praying for a miracle. A face appeared in it, "Your an idiot," It was my mother. Then, my brother appeared, "Your a good for nothing idiot." Maecenaus's appeared. "They paid me five bucks to not be your friend! Your a clumsy, good for nothing idi- oh wait, Nick said that." He smirked and my nightmare ended. Chapter Three I woke up, breathing heavily. When I looked up, I saw Nick panting. James was grinning, Samuel was still in pain, as for Theseus, he was gone. I closed my eyes again, like had been hit in the gut. I held myself, when I heard a wheelchair. I looked up. Theseus was there, with someone else. "Zeke Valconi. This is your 7th time in detention." It was my favorite teacher, Mr. Camigus. He winked at me. I smiled. He was a nice man. He ussualy sat in his office, grading papers, reading, and sometimes, sleeping. I got, and bumped into Nick purposley. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ It was an overnight school. So, I was going to detention with Mr. Camigus, when I heard voices coming from his office. "But, sir, we should tell him," it was Maecenaus's voice. "No, Mace. Not yet," Camigus said. I peeked in. I liked eavesdropping. I did that once when my half-brother was born. My mom and him were fighting. I caught little glimpes (Tell you that soon). "Don't call me Mace, only Zeke does." Yeah, that was true, I call him Mace. "Fine, Mack. ("Mack?"). We'll tell him due time. Now, he is a demigo-" I sneezed. "God I'm stupid," I said a little to loud. "Hello!?" Camigus yelled. Oh no, I thought. I ran away. I ducked behind a wall, I saw a shadow on the wall. It wasn't normal. His shadow was like the bottom part of a horse, top of a man. "Centaur?" I said. "The person saw me Mack ("MACK!?"). We have to get Zeke, and leave this school. Pack your bags, and tell Zeke to, as well." "Yes, Fireforge," Maecenas said. I ran to my dorm. I sat in bed, pretending to sleep. "Zeke?" Mace said, as walking in. I grunted. "Sorry Zeke," he said. I grunted again. "Tired, Zeke tired," I said. I felt stupid saying this. "Pack your bags, in the morning." "But tommorow's a Saturday," I said. "Zeke like Saturday's." "Who cares, Zeke," Mace told me. "Just, get to sleep." I nodded, and fell asleep...this time for real. I had a dream, a bad one. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ "MORPHEUS! JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" My mom was yelling. "But Elizabet-" Morpheus had said. "I SAID GET OUT!" So, here's the story, I was in the washroom, when I heard voices. I was going to wash my hands, when I heard the yelling. I pressed my ear up against the wall, to listen in, and apparently this is what happened: "But Elizabeth! Sorry if I slept with Jen-." "YEAH! MY BEST FRIEND! YOU CHEATED ON ME! YOUR JUST- UGH- GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, GO WITH JENNIFER, LEAVE YOUR NEW SON." "I had to do that with all my children-" "ALL?" My mom had cut off. "Um." Just then, I heard a snap, and I got blinded. I could only imagine my mom. I walked in to talk to her, and she yelled, "GET OUT ZEKE!" I was only a year old. I walked off. My dream shifted. I was floating on the ceiling. I was staring at my mom (who was pregnant with me), and my...dad? "POSEIDON! What did you do! I said, 'No children!'" "But, your son, or our son, is going to be handsome, like me." The man (Poseidon), had black hair, sea green eyes, and a weapon, which I guess was his, was sitting in the corner. "Yes, but you broke my #1 rule about us! Get out." "But Ell-" "DON'T YOU 'ELL' ME!" I woke up. It was the middle of the night, 5AM, 6? I didn't know. It was a stormy day, and from behind me a voice said, "Boo!" Chapter Four I jumped, turned, and kicked. "Sorry Mace!" I thought it was a robber for a minute. "It's okay Zeke, just start packing." He put down his hand, and I gave him a black eye. Mace left the room. I looked down the hallway, packed my things and left. I heard Mace yelling, "ZEKE! ZEKE!" I ignored him. I sat on the bus stop bench, beside a creepy old lady, wearing sunglasses, and covering up her hair. "Hi sir, would you like I cookie?" I told the lady, no, and kept on waiting for the bus. When I looked back at her, her hand was twitching. She started to hiss. I heard her say something like, "Wait for more demigods." She said demigod like dem-i-gods. Just then, I heard voices coming from the end of the street. "Oh no," I muttered. "Yeah- hey look, it's Zeke," I heard Samuel say. "Yeah," Theseus said. James nodded. Nick stared at the old lady, "Feeding her, goody-two-shoes?" Anger filled me up, I wanted to punch him. I was about too, but then, the old lady took off her hairnet. Snakes flew out, hissing and biting. "Oh no!" I said. James was twitching, "MEDUSA!" The lady took off her sunglasses. "LOOK AWAY!" James yelled. I shut my eyes. I took out mprounztos. I flipped to a sword, and looked at her reflection. I started foward, but I heard the snakes. They hissed. I ran off. I closed my eyes. I felt around, and got the Medusa's sunglasses. I put them on. "Finally, I'm not dumb," I said. I saw Medusa clearly. I couldn't be turned to stone. I ran up, and sliced at her neck. "GAH!" She yelled. I sliced her neck, but, her head hadn't fallen off. I sliced, and jabbed, and hit. But the head wouldn't budge. I sliced again. "GAH!" she yelled again. I knew this was my chance. I hit her knee with the flat of my blade. I then sliced her head again. I waited for the GAH! But it didn't happen. She was dead. I picked up her head, and drop kicked it away. Medusa's head went flying. Theseus opened his eyes. As did Nick, James, and Samuel. "You killed a helpless old lady!" a voice said. I turned. Of course, I thought. A mortal. The mortal ran away in screaming terror, when another voice came from behind me. "Come on Zeke, Theseus, Nick, James,and Samuel, lets go to a camp. GET IN THE CAR!" Chapter Five It was a van. You know, 7 seats. I was sitting in the passenger seat. Maecenas came with us as well. I didn't like it, as I was mad with him...sorta. Finally Mr. Camigus ended the awkward silence. "So, you guys know what's happening?" "No," we all said toghether. "ROLL UP THE WINDOWS!" Camigus yelled in time. I put up the window as an eagle hit the window. "Blasted Gryphon's," he muttered. 'Medusa? Gryphon's? What's going on?!" I asked. Camigus sighed. "You are all demigods. One of you, is powerful-" "It's me," Samuel said immediatly. "I just know it." "And the other, is master...they will top all of you in this car," Camigus said, winking at me. I pointed to myself and mouthed, Me?. Mr. Camigus looked back to the road. "So, who thinks their the top dog?" "It's me," Samuel said. "Sam, you said your the powerful one," Theseus said. "It's me, of coruse." "Oh please, Theseus, your the worst out of all of our possy," Nick said. "It's me I tell you." James just sat there. "It's anyone but Zeke," he finally said. I sighed. "Yeah, he's an idiot," Nick said. "I agree," Theseus said. "I'm top dog, I lead all of you," Samuel said. "No, you do not, Samuel Tsunami," Camigus said calmly. Unlike any student at our school. "EXCUSE ME!" Samuel yelled. "OF COURSE I AM, YOUR JUST A WRINKLED OLD MAN!" Camigus took out a bow and arrow, and shot one at Samuel. "There, that should shut him up." "You just shot a kid!" I yelled at him. "It makes him fall asleep. Don't worry, hold your centaurs." "Hold your centaurs?" Theseus repeated. "Ah- we're here," Mr. Camigus said. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Chapter Six As soon as Camigus said "Camp Half-Blood," Samuel woke up. "Huh-wha-where?" he said. I grinned. I was trying to hold back a laugh. It wasn't easy. "So what's Camp Half-Blood?" I asked my teacher. "Well, it's your basic camp, except it's for special people, like you five," he said. Mace was visible through the rear-view mirror. I almost forgot he was there, I thought. "Six," I added. "Mace." Mace grinned. "I've been here, it's a nice place." He was playing on an i''Pod. "DARN YOU STUPID PIGS!" "Enough of the Angry Birds, ''Mack ("Again, Mack?"). Get out of the car now." Nick got out first, followed by Samuel. Theseus, who was in the back with Mace, got out. I got out, then Mace. Camigus finally came out. "Follow me," he said. He lead us up a hill. "My feet are tired!" Samuel started to complain. "Yeah, a really good bully, says, 'My feet are tired!'" I said. Samuel rolled his eyes at me. "So, here's Camp Half-Blood," Camigus said as we got to the top of the hill. "This hill is Half-Blood Hill." We were all gaping at the scene. "Well are you coming?" Camigus asked. I nodded. I walked off, with Mace. Mace wasn't bothered by its beauty. He'd seen it ALL before. James finally saw us. "Come on guys." Samuel, Theseus, Nick, and James ran to catch up with us. "Right there is the Volleyball Court," Camigus said, pointing straight ahead. "On the left side, is The Bi-" I noticed something different. He wasn't in his wheelchair! He had a real horses butt. "AAH!" I screamed. "YOUR A HORSE!" Camigus laughed. "MR. CAMIGUS, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS?" Nick asked. "I'm not 'Camigus'," He said. "Here I am, Fireforge," Mace nodded at me, like '',I told you, I shook my head. "This is a dream," I insisted. I started pinching myself. "I'm afraid this is no dream," Cami- I mean- Fireforge said. I sighed, "Countinue the tour." "Thank you Mr. Valconi. As I was saying, that is the Big House-" "As in ''The ''Big House? Like jail?" James asked. Mace took a facepalm. "No you blasted idi-" Just then, a light grew above his head. "A Helmet?" I asked. "Not just any helmet... Hades' Helm! Welcome, son of Hades, James Knight," Fireforge said. James smiled, "Maybe I'm the top dog." Mace smirked, "Yeah right." Okay, so this is how it went. Mace and James-rivalry. One of my other friends and Nick- Mortal Enemies. Another of my friends and Theseus- enemies. Me and Samuel- hated, mortal enemies, with a big rivalry. So there you go. James stomped on Mace's foot. "STOP!" I yelled. I pulled out mprounztos. I flipped to a sword, ran up, and hit him on the back of the head, with the flat of my blade. Immediatlly, he was knocked unconcious. I smiled. "Thanks Zeke," Mace said. He smiled up at me. I helped him up. "Aw- two lovebirds!" Samuel said. "Buzz off Sam," I said. I pushed him away. I flipped my sword. The weapon changed, "A TRIDENT?" I said. I ran up to Samuel, and started slashing, when he was tired, I hit him with the end. He was knocked into the Volleyball Courts. I smiled, and flipped it again. The other way this time. It changed back to a swiss army knife, and I had a light above me. "Welcome, son of Poseidon, Zeke Valconi," Mace said, carelessly, as if he knew this. I ran away, as another light came behind me, "Welcome to camp, son of Hermes, Theseus McStarius." I ran into a random cabin. Girls shireked, boys did too. "Why is he, in Aphrodite's Cabin?" One of the girls asked. A murmur spread threw the cabin. I ran out. I saw another cabin...this one looked like my own. I stepped in. It was a long blue building. "Poseidon," I muttered. "Yep," said a voice from behind me. I jumped and turned. "Sorry, I'm Jordan, this is Michael," he said, pointing at another bunk, in which a boy was sleeping. "Who are you?" "Zeke, Zeke Valconi," I said. I stuffed mprounztos into my pocket, and collapsed on a bunk. "Comfy huh?" Jordan said. I nodded. "One of the best beds," I said. My eyelids started to droop. I fought to stay awake, but, I couldn't fight it. I fell asleep. Chapter Seven My dream started like this. I was running in a tunnel. Some creautre was chasing me, "Don't stop Zeke," a voice said in my head. I continued on running. I finally stopped at the end of the tunnel. It was a dead end. I was told a door should be there, but nope. No door for Zeke. The monster came at me, "Your dead Zeke," it said. I flinched. It was a minotaur. I wondered if I would actually die, in my dreams...I don't want to find out, I thought. I ran off as the bull ran at me. It got stuck in the door. Perfect oppurtinuty. I flipped to a sword, and sliced down the creatures back. "GAH!" it screamed. The minotaur crumbled, and turned to dust. I woke up. I was in the cabin, but no one was there. Jordan and Michael were gone. I got up, and scratched my head. "Ugh," I got out of bed, and out into the light. Well, no light. I was night. Light and night-hey that rhymes, oh right the story-. I heard singing and clapping in the distance. I saw smoke rising up to. I ran over. As I got closer, a fire was getting bigger, and bigger, and BIGGER! I finally got there, and the fire was purple. I took a seat next to Mace, "What's going on?" I asked him. I noticed he had no pants, "Half-donkey?" I asked. "Goat," he said. "I get that A LOT!" He said, taking a break from singing, ''Camp Town Lady Sing that Song. '' I saw an ocean in the distance. I like the ocean, I thought. I got up, and ran over there. I jumped in. I swam down, as far as I could go. When, I bumped into something...dirt. "I'm at the bottom?" I asked. "I'm breathing? I'm dry?! What's going on, shouldn't I be crushed by the pressure?" "No," something said. I looked around. A fish was staring at me. "You?" I asked pointing at him. It nodded. "I've been sent by your father, Poseidon. Now, I'm here to tell you about your abilitie- and he's gone." I swam to the top and out of the water. I swam back to shore. Everyone was gone. I was energetic. I slept for a couple hours. I had no idea what to do, until, I heard a shriek from the forest. I ran. Chapter Eight I ran into the forest. It was a dark, stormy place. "Hello?!" I yelled. My voice echoed, as if I was in a cave. "Hello?" I said again. This is WAY to freaky, I thought. I pulled out mprounztos, and flipped to a weapon. "Three Bladed Sword?" I leaned to the right. It was unbalanced. Flipped again, a sheild. Flipped again, a sword. Oh well, good enough. I kept on walking. "Anyone here?!" Another scream...it sounded like a girls scream. I ran faster. "Hello!?" I yelled again. This was more serious then I thought. This was a life or death situation. I swung my sword. Nothin' but air. Just then, a tree started talking. 'Zeke Valconi, turn back. Leave him alone to die." "Who!?" I asked raising my sword. "I'm a nymp-" "Not you, the boy!" "Oh- well he's Maecenas, your friend." The nymph had an evil pinch in its voice. "Mace!? You! You took him!" The tree smirked. "Smart boy." It glowed, until it turned into a person. "I'm Kako Nymphi. Evil Nymph." She took out a bow and arrow, she pointed it at me, and shot. I ducked. "DIE!" I ran up, and sliced at her. She turned into a tree. My blade got stuck it her. She turned back. She had my sword, sticking out her back. I pulled it out. "GAH!" She yelled. I flipped to a trident. I thought, Earthquake. The ground rumbled. Kako Nymphi fell to the ground. I took this oppurtinuty. I ran up, and sliced her head off. "MAECENAS! FIVE MINUTES, TILL DEATH," she said. I looked at my watch, 10:04 I covered my ears. I ran off even further. "MACE!" I yelled. "Zeke, Zeke, die!" Mace came out of no where. He swung a sword at me. I ducked. "MACE!" "Die Zeke! No don't die! Duck Zeke! Die Zeke!" "Confusing," I ducked. "Die Zeke! NO! I'm being possesed Zeke." Chapter Nine Possesed, the word echoed in my head. Words repeated in my head, ''MAECENAS! FIVE MINUTES TILL DEATH! ''That was it! Mace was being possesed, and if he stayed any longer, under the control of the evil spirt, he would die. I looked at my watch. 10:08. One more minute. I panicked. What would I do. I pulled out mprounztos, and flipped to a trident. "YOU WIMP!" I yelled at Mace (the spirt inside). "STOP HIDING, AND COME OUT AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" It felt awkward saying that to your best friend, but, hey, I had to do, what I had to do. I looked at my watch. 10:08. 56 seconds left. The spirt flew out. I kept counting, I had 50 seconds left. I swung mprounztos. ''Hey, ''I thought, ''Mace won't die anymore. ''I glanced over at Mace. He was curled up on the ground, blood pouring from his lip. I swung my trident at the ghost. It hit him. The ghost hissed, and turned to human. From what I knew, I didn't know that lions, humans, and sharks could have babies toghether. The creature had 3 rows of sharp teeth (like a shark), the body of a lion, and the head of a man. I swung at it, but, it was too late. Mace was coughing, and screaming in pain. The ground below him hissed. I turned back to the creauture I was facing. "Good job, Pitstur," it said to the ground. "Who and what are you?" I asked raising my sword a little higher. The creature smirked. "I am a manticore, my name is, Vemenoas. Vem-own-donkey." "Donkey?" I repeated. "You know," Vemenoas repeated. "The other word for donkey, the immpolite one." I nodded knowing. "Ah- your friend will die in, 3..2...1." Maecenas screamed, blood poured from his head, all over his body know. He passed out. "PITSUR!" Vemenoas yelled to the ground. A scorpion popped out of the ground. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL, NOT KNOCK OUT!" I took this oppurtinuty! While he was talking to "Pitsur," I ran up, sliced off his human head, kicked the scorpion, sliced it in half, then rummaged in a bag I had. I pulled out a vial of, "Anti-Poison," poured it on Mace, grabbed him, and put him on my back. I took him back to the camp, were I was sure, everyone was now sleeping. I looked at the time. 10:59. Category:Stories Category:Zeke Valconi